marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
A New Napkin
A New Napkin is the thirteenth and final episode of the third season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis In the season finale, Matt prepares to cross the line, as Dex becomes more dangerous than ever and Fisk enacts his endgame. Plot In the wake of the death of Ray Nadeem, Wilson Fisk finally manages to divert all suspicions out of him and organizes his wedding with Vanessa Marianna. Since Fisk amped the security of the Presidential Hotel, Daredevil kidnaps Felix Manning and demands him to tell everything he knew about Fisk's plans. Manning informs Daredevil about the wedding event and also about Julie Barnes whom Fisk ordered to be killed. Daredevil leaves Manning to be found by the New York City Police Department at the next day. Foggy Nelson informs Brett Mahoney that Daredevil is going to kill Fisk and asks him to not let that happen. Upon Fisk's orders, Tammy Hattley organizes an official press conference, addressing Nadeem's death, claiming that Nadeem murdered Winn and was killed by the FBI agents for resisting arrest. Meanwhile, Nelson and Karen Page discuss the situation with Fisk and should they let Murdock kill him. The FBI then contacts Nelson and tells him to come to the New York City FBI Office and Page suggests that Fisk prepared a trap for him. Nelson arrives at the FBI office where Benjamin Poindexter takes him to Hattley and Seema Nadeem. Seema tells Nelson that she asked the FBI to call Nelson, as she wanted to cooperate with the FBI with the investigation of her husband's crimes. However, Seema secretly informs Nelson that Nadeem prepared a plan how to take Fisk down and gives Nelson his phone. Daredevil calls Poindexter, informing him about Barnes' death from Fisk's order. Poindexter does not believe him but arrives at the location where he finds Barnes' corpse, to his utter horror. Daredevil tells Poindexter that Fisk had Barnes killed to replace her as Poindexter's "North star". Fueled by rage, Poindexter wears Daredevil's Suit and heads to the hotel to murder Fisk. Nelson and Page examine Nadeem's phone and find his dying declaration, as he confesses about all Fisk's crimes and corruption within the FBI. Nelson realizes that the court will accept Nadeem's declaration and that evidence is able to take Fisk down. Page gives a phone to Mitchell Ellison who then uploads the video online. The time of the wedding has come and Fisk finally marries Marianna, however, the guests receive a video with Nadeem, so Hattley decides to take Fisk out of sight. Before they could leave, Poindexter interrupts the event and attacks Marinna, only to Daredevil saving her. Both Daredevil and Poindexter are attacked by the FBI agents, and while Poindexter was fighting with them, Daredevil follows Fisk. While the NYPD SWAT led by Mahoney was preparing to storm the hotel, Daredevil emerges into a duel with Kingpin at his suite. While they were fighting, Poindexter corners Marianna, preparing to kill her, and Daredevil saves her again. In a three-sided confrontation, Kingpin manages to defeat Poindexter, breaking his spine. However, he was too exhausted and was unable to fight, which allowed Daredevil to brutally beat him. Marianna stops Daredevil from killing Fisk, however, he tells Daredevil that he will not stop from killing Nelson and Page. However, Daredevil threatens to put Marianna in jail for ordering Nadeem's murder and forces Fisk to stay away from Nelson and Page, as well as keep his identity a secret. NYPD then storms into the suite, arresting Fisk, Marianna, Poindexter, and all FBI agents on Fisk's payroll while Daredevil leaves the hotel. With Fisk behind the bars, Blake Tower and NYPD successfully take down his criminal network, as Hattley collaborated with Nadeem's declaration. After a reunion with Maggie Grace and memorial service for Paul Lantom, Murdock meets with Nelson and Page at Nelson's Meats. Murdock decides to return to his normal life as Matt Murdock, so Nelson suggests them to open new law firm together what Murdock and Page accept. Paralyzed Poindexter is taken to an experimental medical treatment, organized by Kenji Oyama. While performing spinal repair surgery on Poindexter, Oyama replaces his destroyed spine with Cogmium prosthetic framework what cures Poindexter. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Joanne Whalley as Maggie Grace *Jay Ali as Ray Nadeem *Wilson Bethel as Benjamin Poindexter *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin Special Guest Star: *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna Guest Stars: *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Joe Jones as Felix Manning *Royce Johnson as Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Kate Udall as SAC Tammy Hattley *Sunita Deshpande as Seema Nadeem *Annabella Sciorra as Rosalie Carbone *Kelly McAndrew as Shelby *Ezra Knight as John Hammer *Stephen Axelrod as Latimer Zyl *Holly Cinnamon as Julie Barnes *Stephen Rowe as Nicholas Lee *Deirdre O'Connell as Anna Nelson *Michael Mulheren as Edward Nelson *Peter Halpin as Theo Nelson *John Francis McNamara as Timmy Nelson *Sharon Hope as Bess Mahoney *Andrew Sensenig as Agent Winn *Scotty Crowe as Agent Lim *Don Castro as Agent Arinori *Andy Lucien as Agent Ramsey *Richard Prioleau as Agent Doyle *Sam Slater as Agent O'Connor *John Nania as Agent Markham *Glenn Kubota as Doctor Kenji Oyama *Jon J. Masters as Cardinal *Amar Srivastava as Surgeon *Marlie Hall as News Reporter *Bobby Daniel Rodriguez as ESU Officer *Marvin Bell as Band Leader *Josiah Nolan as Agent Mockta (uncredited) *David Anthony Buglione as Agent Johnson (uncredited) *Cole Jensen as Young Wilson Fisk (uncredited) *Jamaal Burcher as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Amanda Anthony as Wedding Goer (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Presidential Hotel **New York City FBI Office **Fogwell's Gym **New York Bulletin Building **Clinton Church **Nelson's Meats **Nadeem Residence (flashback) **Hattley Residence (flashback) **Red Fish Blue Restaurant (flashback) **Stark Tower (newspaper) ** (mentioned) *Tampa, Florida (mentioned) Events *Kingpin's Conspiracy **Kidnapping of Felix Manning **Battle at Presidential Hotel **Arrest of the Albanian Syndicate (flashback) **Arrest of New York City's Crime Bosses (flashback) **Assassination of Winn (flashback) **Attack on the New York Bulletin Building (mentioned) **Duel at Clinton Church (mentioned) **Assassination of Ray Nadeem (mentioned) *Battle of New York (newspaper) Items *Daredevil's Suit *''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' *Cogmium Vehicles To be added Organizations *FBI *Nelson, Murdock and Page *New York City Police Department *''New York Bulletin'' *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *Carbone Crime Family *Donovan and Partners *WNEX New York *ZCN *WZKC *WZVR News *KTTA *VQB News *VWXTV *Cleaning Crew (corpses) *Cybertek (newspaper) *Red Lion National Bank (mentioned) Mentioned *Sami Nadeem *Nav *Eileen Mercer *Everett Starr (flashback) *Paul Lantom *James Wesley *Kevin Page *Jessica Jones Music References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes